Oh, Sweet Seduction
by dress her up in fairytales
Summary: One-shot. Esme/Carlisle She killed a human, savagely, and drank all their blood, rejoicing as it soothed away the dry ache in her throat. How could she face after doing against everything he taught her?


**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

------

She didn't want to face him like this—with her eyes bright, burning crimson red. She hated herself for what she had done the moment the last drop of blood entered her mouth. She fought back choking sobs, gulping them down with the venom with the blood. _I'm sorry_, she whispered to him, as she tore him limb from limb and disposed of the body parts in the city dump. But he tasted so good in her mouth and the dry ache she had lived with for years had been satiated, and she hated herself for it. How many times had she promised her angel she wouldn't do such a thing? But the human's blood had called to her unlike anything she ever smelled, making her mouth water with venom at the thought.

_No, Esme, no!_ she told herself. _How can you think such things? You still have to face Carlisle, and God only knows what he will do._

She hadn't been living with Edward or Carlisle for very long. But then again, what was time to her anyways? The days didn't matter anymore when you couldn't sleep. They had showed nothing but kindness to her since the day Carlisle transformed her into one of them, but for some reason, the haunting images of Charles came back to her—the way he would hit her when she didn't do things right, didn't have supper on the table in time, or whistled while she cleaned the house. How could she compare Carlisle to Charles? It was foolish.

She stared at herself in the mirror, straightening her lavender dress. The previous dress she had worn had blood splattered across it and a rip across one of the sleeves—the human's futile attempt to break free from her grasps. Esme listened to Edward play the piano downstairs, trying to calm her nerves for he knew the thoughts floating in her head. He didn't try to intervene. Edward knew this was a battle she had to face alone. Grabbing a hat with a veil to hide her eyes, she walked downstairs.

"I'll be back," she told Edward, avoiding his eyes.

"And I'll be here," he replied, stuffing his hands in his pocket.

Esme walked out the door. She was grateful night approached quicker, and that clouds hid the setting sun. She kept her eyes to the ground, not bothering to look up at her surroundings. She knew quite well the direction of the hospital Carlisle worked at and she hurried, moving at vampire speed, avoiding humans at all possible. She rubbed her eyes, wishing the red would dissipate and become pools of amber again.

She opened the door to the hospital. The smell of human blood mingled with medicine and cleaning solutions. It wasn't so bad. Esme swallowed hard, trying to make the dry ache go away. She had to face him, to tell him in person before he came home and saw her for himself. Stepping towards the front desk, she asked if she could see Dr. Cullen.

"Do you have an appointment?" the lady asked.

Esme shook her head. "No, but this is rather important."

It must have been the way she said it, for the lady told Esme to go down the hall, take the second left, and into the third right would be Dr. Cullen's office.

Thanking the lady, Esme followed the woman's directions, trying hard to break into a run. She found his office quickly. She was grateful the door wasn't locked because she knew she would have broken the knob, trying to open the door. Esme shut the door behind her quietly; thankful for the smell of her angel's office—it drowned out the smell of the blood. She removed her hat and threw it in the trash.

She took a seat in one of the chairs in front of his desk and stared at the empty chair in front of her. How long would she have to wait? _Maybe I should have called…_ But she told herself no. She was looking for a distraction. It seemed like only five minutes later when the door flew open and shut quickly. He must have smelled her.

"Esme?" he questioned, his voice full of curiosity, "what are you doing here? Is something wrong?"

_Yes, something is terribly wrong._ "I… I have to tell you something," she replied, standing up and walking towards him, but kept her eyes to the ground. But before she could say anything, she heard Carlisle sigh.

"Look at me," he said.

Her eyes were slow to meet his. She prepared herself for some type of blow—a smack across the face, a punch in the eye, his fist meeting her body to cause damage, but it didn't come. Esme gathered what small courage she had and stared at him directly.

"Oh, love, I'm sorry," he whispered, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her closer, and taking in her warm scent.

_Why was he sorry? Wasn't I the one who killed someone? Drank their blood and enjoyed it? _"But, Carlisle," she said, trying to tug free from his embrace, "aren't you angry with me?"

He chuckled. "Why would I be angry?"

She stared at him incredulously. "I killed a human, savagely, and drank all their blood. I've gone against everything you've taught me…"

"Esme, I knew this day would come."

Her eyes widened. "You did? But why?"

"I believe there is only so much one person can take… We rebel and that's normal, love."

"Have you ever done something like this?"

He shook his head slowly, and she knew that was the reason why he was her savior—her angel. "I've had years and years of practice."

"My eyes will change back, won't they?"

Carlisle nodded. "Yes, they will be amber again by tomorrow."

"Esme?"

She looked at him, not afraid of brilliant red eyes meeting warm topaz.

"Did you think I would hurt you?"

"I…" she began, searching for an excuse. "I did something you didn't want me to do… I only thought…

He placed a finger gently over her lips, shushing her. Cupping her face in his hands, he made sure she was looking directly into his eyes. "I would _never_ harm you. There is the nothing in the entire world that would make me touch you in such a way to show that I didn't love you."

Esme shuddered at the sheer promise of Carlisle's words. She tugged at the collar of his shirt as her growing feelings for him heightened to a new degree. Breaking free from him, she went to the door to make sure it was locked.

"Esme," he began, his voice shaking.

"You said you loved me," she replied.

He nodded. "With my entire being."

She smiled, pulling at his tie, beckoning him to her. The outcome of this situation was the complete opposite of what she had concocted in her head. "Say it again, please."

He smirked as he grazed his face against her cheek. "I love you."

"Oh, Carlisle." She raked her hands through his soft golden blonde hair. "I love you, too." She felt him smile against her skin. It was the first time she said it openly even though she had thought about it the past year and a half. "Make love to me, Carlisle."

He raised an eyebrow. "Esme… Here?"

She nodded, removing his white coat and tie. She began unbuttoning his shirt when he stopped her. He picked her up and placed her on his desk, ignoring the stack of papers under her. He worked off her dress, revealing her lacy undergarments pressed delicately against her skin. Esme removed Carlisle's belt and he slid off his trousers, putting them on the pile with her dress.

He kissed her collarbone as his fingers fumbled taking off her undergarments. She watched as he slid out of his, staring at the smoothness of his pale, muscular chest. Carlisle's hands cupped her breasts and she shivered in delight. The warmth of his hands startled her. His lips moved from her collarbone to her neck and then to her lips.

Esme let out a soft moan as his tongue entered her mouth greedily. He lifted her up, allowing her to wrap her legs around his waist as he stepped back and turned her around. Her back met the office door with a small bang and she shushed him. "Carlisle…" She didn't have to say another word. He entered her quickly, causing her to gasp in surprise. She wrapped her arms around his neck, allowing herself some leeway to move against him.

Carlisle groaned into Esme's skin, rocking her rhythmically on top of him. He kept his grasp on him as they moved back on his desk and she lay down, throwing the papers aside, hoping they weren't important. He had her pinned to the desk, his hands squeezing hers on both sides as he moved inside her—strong but always gentle.

"Esme," he whispered as his lips met hers again in rush of passion.

She kissed him, feeling better about their relationship than she had earlier in the day. He loved her; there was no doubt of it now. If he could forgive her for acting in such a way—killing in such a way—then he was exactly the way she thought he was, the way she wanted him to be. _Nothing like Charles._

Their paces quickened and Esme bit her lip to silence the oncoming moan ready to escape her lips. Her back arched when she climaxed and Carlisle breathed, unnecessarily and heavily, against her skin. She smiled to herself, suppressing a rising giggle in her throat. She placed a hand on her angel's cheek and caressed it. He wrapped his hand around hers and brought it to his lips, kissing it gently.

"You are beautiful, love," he whispered.

She sat up, pressing her bare body against his for comfort. "Carlisle?"

"Hm?" He looked down at her.

"I love you," she said.

He smiled. "Stay with me."

She nodded, feeling his fingers dance across the small of her back.

"Be my wife."

_Oh!_ Her eyes shot up to meet his. Before she could reply, he kissed her, pressing his lips tight against hers, his tongue sliding into her mouth as she savored the taste of him.

"Don't make me beg, Esme. I will."

She smirked. "I wouldn't make you do such a thing, Carlisle." She removed herself from the desk and dressed quickly.

He followed afterwards, brushing his hair away from his face. He stuffed his hands into his trouser pocket and pulled out a small, blue velvet ring box.

"Carlisle."

"I wanted to wait until after I finished work, but it seems I can't." He took her left hand into his and placed the ring gently on her index finger. "Now everyone will know you are mine." He kissed the top of her forehead, allowing his lips to linger.

Esme breathed in his scent with no reason to hide the grin spreading across her face.


End file.
